


The Way You Beg

by ragingrainbow



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you want, Mike?” he asks. “Should I make you come, or should I fuck you?” It might not be a fair choice, but Harvey always liked having the upper hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky43078](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky43078/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Becky who wanted orgasm denial... so, so late though I'm sorry. <3

Harvey sips his whiskey, eyes trained on Mike. Mike’s staring back at him from his position on the floor, his eyes saying _”you don’t intimidate me”_ , the same way they did when they first met. They both know that Harvey will win in the end, of course -- Harvey _never_ loses -- but Mike puts up a good fight. Which is something that Harvey can respect. 

Harvey picks up the file from the table and starts to flick through the pages. His focus is more on Mike than the documents in front of him, but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need to read up on this case right now, what he does need is for Mike to think he’s focused on reading. Which works according to plan, judging by the frustrated whine that escapes Mike after a few minutes.

Harvey smirks and doesn’t look up from his papers as he nudges the button on the remote beside him. The vibrator’s quiet enough that Harvey can’t hear it buzz to life, but the sharp intake of breath from Mike’s enough for him. He keeps up the pretence of reading. 

They had a deal. Mike would not distract Harvey while Harvey went over this case. Harvey maybe didn’t mention that there would be a plug involved, but Mike’s a smart kid, he’d known Harvey wouldn’t make it easy. And he’d still sworn that he wouldn’t distract Harvey at all. So Harvey doesn’t feel bad about turning the remote up a notch for each plaintive noise that escapes Mike. 

It takes almost 30 minutes for them to have worked up to the highest setting. It’s not until then that Harvey lets himself look at Mike. 

Mike’s starting to look wrecked already. Sweat is making his skin gleam, and there’s a sizeable wet patch on the towel he’s kneeling on. But there’s still defiance in Mike’s hooded gaze, and Harvey’s glad, he never liked _easy_. 

Harvey turns the control down a couple of notches, and Mike visibly relaxes, if only a little. He beckons Mike over; Mike comes willingly, assuming position between Harvey’s legs when he spreads them. 

“Good boy,” Harvey praises, and Mike leans forward enough to press a kiss to his knee. Harvey nudges the setting down further, enough to give Mike a breather as he gets himself out of his sweats. 

Mike surges forward as soon as Harvey is out of his pants; mouth warm and eager. Harvey places a hand on top of Mike’s head, just resting it there to ground Mike rather than guide him. Mike mouths kisses along the shaft of Harvey’s dick before he tongues at the head, and Harvey relaxes for a moment; rests his head against the back of the couch and lets Mike do the work. 

Mike sucks him wet and noisy, just how Harvey likes it. It takes a lot of composure for Harvey to tighten his hand in Mike’s hair, get Mike to still. 

“Touch yourself,” Harvey says, and switches the controller back up to full. 

Mike moans around him, and Harvey just can’t take it anymore. Mike opens up as Harvey fucks into his mouth, his jaw going slack to allow Harvey to take what he wants. He keeps jacking himself just like Harvey told him to, even as he starts trembling with the effort not to come. 

Harvey bring himself right to the edge before he pulls away. The temptation to just come all over Mike is strong, but he’s got other plans. He wants to make Mike _beg_ , more than he wants his own release. 

He purposely leaves the controller right in front of Mike’s face as he gets up from the couch. Reminding Mike that it would be so easy for him to reach up and turn it off, and that he won’t, because Harvey’s calling the shots. 

Harvey retrieves the towels from the floor to place on the couch before he pulls Mike to his feet. He kisses Mike, one hand on Mike’s neck, the other settling on Mike’s ass, pressing against the base of the plug. Mike whimpers and rocks against Harvey’s thigh. Harvey keeps kissing him until the timbre of his whimpers change, then he reaches for the controller and switches it off. 

“Good boy.” Harvey kisses along Mike’s jaw as Mike sags against him, just to let him breathe for a few beats. 

Mike goes readily when Harvey motions him onto the couch, lets Harvey arrange him; legs spread and ass out. Harvey can’t resist sucking a bruise into one cheek before he removes the plug, replacing it with two lubed fingers. 

Mike’s loose and wet from the plug already, so Harvey can get a third finger in right away. He fucks Mike with them for a bit, until Mike chokes out a plaintive _’Harvey’_. 

“What?” Harvey asks. “Need more?” 

Harvey grins when Mike nods. He draws his fingers back to work in a fourth, and Mike gasps, hips stuttering as Harvey brings his free hand to cup Mike’s balls. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Harvey gets a sudden jolt of desire to stretch Mike further, work in his thumb along side his finger, let his hand disappear inside Mike. He doesn’t, because it’s not something they’ve talked about before, but he realizes it’s definitely something they _should_ talk about. 

“What do you want, Mike?” he asks instead. “Should I make you come, or should I fuck you?” It might not be a fair choice, but Harvey always liked having the upper hand. 

Mike whimpers as Harvey teases his fingers over the head of his dick. He thrusts into it, seeking more friction even as he asks for Harvey to fuck him.

Harvey pulls his fingers out, not so much because he wants to get his dick into Mike right now (he does), but because he knows Mike’s skirting close to his limits. He pulls the condom wrapper open with his teeth - a practicality because he has lube on his hands - and rolls it on before he nudges his dick against Mike’s hole. 

He restrains himself then, rubs up against Mike until finally, finally, Mike breathes out a desperate _‘please’_. Harvey’s praise gets lost in Mike’s choked cry as Harvey thrusts into him. 

Harvey normally prefers to fuck in slow, long strokes, but it’s not what either of them needs right now. He sets a quick pace with hard snaps of his hips instead, and Mike rocks into it to meet Harvey’s every thrust. Mike starts babbling, ‘fuck’ and ‘Harvey’ and ‘need’ and ‘pleasepleaseplease’. Harvey leans low over Mike’s back, whispers in his ear that he can come tonight if he makes himself come before Harvey does. They both know he won’t, but he gets a hand on himself anyway, jerks himself in time with Harvey’s thrusts. 

Harvey puts a hand over Mike’s on Mike’s dick, follows his movement. He tightens his grip as he comes; and Mike sobs as his release is thwarted. 

Mike keeps pleading even as Harvey sits to pull him into his lap, pulling a blanket over them. Harvey shushes him; kisses his face and tells him that he’s so, so good. It takes a while before Mike’s breathing calms and he opens his eyes, pupils still blown wide as he meets Harvey’s gaze. Mike’s gaze is steady - _trusting_ \- with only the barest hint of a challenge. 

Mike’s still half hard once Harvey’s gotten them cleaned up and into bed. Harvey considers relenting for a moment - Mike really was so, so good for him - but he prefers the alternative; waking Mike up slowly in the morning and making him beg first thing.


End file.
